Control
by Arashi Kanashimi
Summary: Kelly is stuck in a world, a fake world.  She just has one consolation: Dean. But when Dean is taken by "them", how far will she go to get him back?  A fic based in the Sims 3 game, focusing on what the Sims think about the players.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! It's Kanashimi here! This is a probably a one-shot but if anyone wants me to continue writing, I will. I do continue, the second chapter will have an explanation! Read and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own the Sims 3 or the original Dean. I only own Kelly and my story idea.** **Enjoy!**

The Sims 3: Control

Everything was frozen, frozen in a never-ending perfection.

The grass was so green, Kelly's eyes hurt from it. The water in the nearby fountain sparkled in the sunlight, a sunlight which somehow was also frozen. It had no warmth, only a deep emptiness, like it wasn't really there.

Suddenly the world jolted into motion. Dean smiled at her, as if he hadn't noticed anything that had just happened. He would never notice, not while he was under _their_ control. He lightly put his arm around her and became engrossed in watching a little boy fishing with his dad.

Kelly watched with him as the boy pulled out a shark.

_It wasn't normal._ Kelly couldn't let the single rebellious thought pass. Nothing here was normal, not the manicured lawns, the swaying trees, not even the sun. But she had Dean. Kelly knew, vaguely, that he was created by _them_.

It was the one aspect of their rule that she didn't hate. Dean was hers, all hers. She rested her head on his shoulder. He had been the one to approach her and she had known from the second he spoke, he was acting by himself. _They_ were letting him.

"Mrmmfffff," Kelly mumbled, letting Dean's warmth seep into her cheek. His arm dropped off her shoulders and she turned to look at him. She met his eyes for a moment. They were blank, clean as a slate. _They_ had taken him over again.

Dean stood up and ran off; bumping into the little boy he had been watching. The boy fell over with a cry. Dean didn't look back. A cab popped into existence in front of him and he climbed in. As it pulled away, Kelly hurried to help the little boy up. She was sick of it, of the fake world. But it didn't change the fact that _they_ had the power. Nothing would change that.

**Please review! Or Dean will come and kill you (Did you guess? The original Dean is Dean Winchester and _they_ created a look-alike).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why hello again, dear readers! I think you'll like this chapter. And on a side-note, sorry to the guy who created Sims, I'm not saying you're evil. So read and review please!  
><strong>

Chapter 2: The Truth

As Kelly walked home, she thought. She knew _they_ were out there, constantly watching. _Their_ presence was like an afternoon shadow, gently pressing until suddenly; it lengthened into the darkness of night. And it had all started so simply.

One of _them_, overly-ambitious, eager to prove himself, had discovered The Creator. That had been the start. The people knew they were living in a half-world, a half-life, but they didn't seem to care. Because if they cared, they would be deleted. _T_

_hey_ could do it. It was easier than breathing, just one action and a poor soul would be spirited away, never to be seen again. Kelly let out a long sigh. No one knew if there was another world, the original world, out there, or if they were all just scraps of _their_ game.

But it was fake, all fake. And Kelly would live and die in it. And her life, her death, would mean absolutely nothing because anything she changed, _they_ could change back. _But Dean..._These past few days, with him, had been the best time of her life.

Despite the fact that he was _theirs_, she felt he was the one solid thing she had, something secure, something real. Her thoughts were focused as the world stilled. A man was halted mid-stride. Birds hung in mid-air, wings spread wide.

Panic filled Kelly. It was deep and unexplainable, like when someone knows about a plane crash the moment before it happens. She desperately tried to move, but her body was like concrete. Her voice screamed inside the confines of her head, '_Move! Come on!_' But she knew it was hopeless.

An electric, blue flash lit up the sky, half-blinding her. And the world began its motion again, without Kelly. She stood, stock still, a great emptiness engulfing her heart. Thoughts and feelings popped into her head at break-neck pace.

She broke into a jerky walk, then a trot and then into a sprint. Her feet pounded on the pavement, matching the pace of her whirling brain. A terrible suspicion was overcoming her, and it was terrifying. She had to see, had to prove it wasn't real, had to show that the premonition that was overwhelming her was just imagination. _She had to._

**How are you holding up? Good? Great! So review please or _they_ will come to your bed in the middle of the night and delete you!**_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gone

Kelly's breath was ragged in her throat, coming in long, rough gasps. But she was almost there. She skidded round the last corner, almost smashing into a lamppost.

She sprinted past the houses, their owners staring with wide eyes. It was up ahead, Dean's house was up ahead.

Kelly put on a last burst of speed before skidding to a stop in front of a big empty field, a newly empty field.

The world seemed to rock under her feet, and she put out a hand to steady herself. _ It_ was gone, gone. The blank space, the emptiness shouted at her. It was impossible. It couldn't be happening. Her mind spiralled around and around, stuck in an endless hurricane. Gone, gone, gone.

Her one solid rock was gone, Dean was gone.

**XOXOXOX**

**Yes, yes, I know, it is a pitifully short chapter. But I wanted this to be a major thing so you can't blame me...kinda...**

**But I will update soon again, I almost swear :)**

**So read and review, and tell me your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH. MY. WORD. Thank you to my beautiful review from TeamMarshallLee. You've just got me over my writer's block, so thanks a lot! I'm determined to finish this story now. I also have two chapters that I'd thought I'd already published. So I'll be putting them up (this is the first one).**

Chapter 4: Hope

Walking home, Kelly felt numb. Her core was empty, the space that Dean filled becoming a tear in her chest. Her eyes were blurred, her breath short, but she didn't notice.

She kept going over it all, every moment she'd shared with him, every touch, every kiss. It played over and over in her head, a stuck record that couldn't be stopped. And her mind at last fell to the final moment, the moment where she'd watched him leave, on his way to do one of _their_ pointless tasks.

She began to feel the rage, the outrage, build. A voice suddenly called, "Kelly! Kelly!" and her heart leapt. She whirled around. It was Dean. He was fine, fine, alive. But the voice giggled girlishly, and in that brief moment of confusion, Kelly saw her neighbour, Laura. Not Dean.

She tried to push away her grief, long enough to wave and give a weak smile before walking away, her back turned to Laura's smiling face. The world didn't deserve to smile any more, not when it was so cruel.

She walked past the crowds, hearing brief snippets of conversation, talk of Dean. Some talk turned to the Bin, the fate of all deleted people. The tears filled Kelly's eyes again, and she broke into a run, arms shielding her face from view.

People were watching her, murmuring amongst themselves. But she didn't care.

And suddenly she crashed into something, and was knocked on her back, her appendages splayed out from her fall. Her skin smarted painfully as she stopped crying. The pain helped, clearing her thoughts, holding back the sorrow. Kelly saw the little girl that she assumed she had crashed into staring at her in shock. Books that the girl had been carrying were scattered everywhere.

Despite her mental state, Kelly blushed red and bent down to help the girl pick up her books. As she reached for a thick book, she read the title and froze.

_Marvel's Guide to the Void. _And Kelly knew what to do. She finished cleaning up the mess caused by the fall, mumbled a brief apology and began running again. But this time it had purpose. She knew what she had to do. She knew how to get Dean back.

**Good? Or not? I don't mind if you tell me "not", so long as an explanation follows. So read and review, because every review helps me kill writer's block for good. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Ripples

Kelly stared hard. In front of her, the terrain blurred, becoming a mass of indistinct colours. A neat line separated it from the focused world. It was even more fake than the rest; everything was impossibly 2D.

It was the border, the edge between the Sim world and no-man's land.

She bent down and gingerly touched the ground in front of her. Her hand rested on the surface for a moment, before slipping through the blurry grass, as if it was just water. Kelly stood up again, drawing her hand out of the ground.

No one had ever ventured further than where she was standing, and not by choice either. Beyond, there was just a cover, like weeds that choke a pond.

If you stepped on the "cover", it'd give way. And nobody had bothered to pursue the matter; there was no point. Stepping through meant falling into what was most likely a bottomless pit of _their_ code.

Kelly wouldn't go there, not under any sort of normality. But rumour had it, all _their _realms lurked in the code, and that of course included the Bin. If she could reach it, and then get Dean, it would all work out. Kelly emphasized that; whatever happened after was irrelevant.

She screwed up her courage, breathed in deep, and stepped forward. Her foot plunged through the terrain. Kelly dropped like a stone, and unlike in a pond, there wasn't even a ripple to show her passing. It was as she'd never been there, never even existed.


End file.
